Warm Skies
by Dennisect
Summary: Just for one day out of the year he would allow himself to feel some sort of calm within him, just to relax and enjoy the festivities in peace.


**Rarely do I write Christmas fics, in fact this is my first time. But the Reborn fandom has enough to it to milk out some good holiday-related stories, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warm Skies **

**---**

Reborn was never one for Christmas. The bright lights and cheer that came with that holiday were distracting, the festivities far too overdone. Truthfully, Christmas was a time of year that he hated. He hated how their little cabin up in the mountains smelled of baking constantly now, he hated how certain members in the group bitched about what presents they wanted, and above all else he hated the decorations.

Especially considering he was the one putting them up!

"Goddamn…" He swore as he threw up another string of lights over the house, only to have it slip down, taking quite a bit of snow with it. The ladder he was standing on shook from the motion, causing him to allow another string of swears to leave his lips. How that dammed woman had roped him into putting up Christmas lights he'd never know. Even if she was the boss of the group, he was still someone to be feared.

"Luce says to get back in." Said a voice, Reborn looked down only to one of the younger member of their group, Viper.

"Will she just make up her damn mind…?" He sighed as he threw the lights into a heap on the snow covered roof. He climbed a few steps down the ladder before jumping to the white ground. "What's she want now? I'm a hitman, not a handyman." He asked as he glared down at her. Upon closer inspection he saw that she had a candy cane between her glossy lips, probably something Luce had bribed her with in order to retrieve the hitman from his chore outside.

"She just says for you to get in because it's snowing…" The psychic sighed as she temporarily removed the candy from her mouth. "Looks like you couldn't even put up the lights…" She added with a smirk, tempting Reborn to grab the festive treat she was holding and lodge it down her throat.

"Shut up brat…" He replied as he pushed his way past the hooded female. "Like I said, I'm a hitman, not a handyman."

"True, true…" Viper sighed as she placed the candy in her mouth yet again before following him into the warmth of the cabin away from the cold of the outside. It wasn't long before she lost interest in the hitman and walked into the parlor where the others probably were.

Reborn removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack to dry, grateful that he had decided against wearing his usual expensive blazer. "Damn…" He swore as he removed his trademark fedora as well and placed it on the peg above the coat. He could hear a small argument in the parlor, something involving Skull by the sound of it but he paid it no heed. "Stupid kids…" He grumbled as he headed towards the kitchen. He needed something hot to drink after spending so long in the cold, and Luce probably had some espresso all ready for him.

"Ah…You're all right." Came a calm and sweet voice from behind him. Luce came approaching him from the direction of the parlor, cup of espresso in hand. Well, he certainly had to give her credit for her preparedness.

"I didn't get the lights up." The hitman replied, taking the small white cup away from her. The tone didn't seem apologetic in the least, but Luce simply smiled and nodded.

"It's alright…" She replied as she took the spiky-haired Italian by the arm. "Come on, we're having a little party."

He wanted to tear away from her and go back upstairs to enjoy his espresso in peace, but decided against it. "Just for a little while…" Reborn replied, causing Luce's face to brighten more in turn.

"Splendid! Everyone's in the parlor." Luce, ever the mother, tried to include everyone in everything. He wasn't sure whether or not it had to do with her being pregnant, but the fact that she was abnormally nice to the group still remained.

Reborn entered the room first, noticing the two youngest members whispering between them. _Probably something gay… _He couldn't help but think, especially when his gray eyes lay to rest on the biker. As soon as Luce entered the whispering between Skull and Viper stopped, and the two turned to look at their leader as if she was a student that had been the center of rumors.

"Did you bring back more cookies?" Was the first thing out of Skull's mouth. The young man really did lack any idea of manners in the eyes of the hitman, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead he sank into a leather seat and took a sip of the black liquid Luce had given him.

The raven-haired woman only gave her usual smile. "No I didn't. They're still in the oven."

"Stop bothering people for food Skull…" Came Verde's smooth voice from the opposite end of the room.

Fon merely smiled at the group, silently sipping tea as he watched them. He rarely got involved in the silly arguments between them (usually spats between Skull, Viper, and Lal) unless they turned too violent.

"That's what I've been telling him…" Viper sighed, mouth devoid of the candy she had been eating earlier.

_Quite the party… _Reborn couldn't help but think. It was almost like any other day in the group; food was made, eaten, and fought over. Luce's baked goods went quickly, especially between Skull and Viper.

Christmas was never a favorite time of his. Still, watching Luce cheerfully playing the role of mother to people that she had just met a few months ago made the crowd tolerable. There was something about that woman that he couldn't quite figure out, but whatever it was it made those winter nights warmer for them all.

The cold of the out doors was long forgotten in the warm atmosphere of the parlor within that dark little cabin atop the mountains.

A very rare expression that was nearly a pleased one worked its way onto the hitman's face as he watched the sky laughing as she listened to Fon talk. Fortunately for him it went unnoticed. Just for one day out of the year he would allow himself to feel some sort of calm within him, just to relax and enjoy the festivities in peace.

After all, he'd probably have to spend the next day getting down the damn lights.

---

**Fin. **


End file.
